


Elementary, My Dear Solo!

by bunilicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Cunnilingus, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Longing, Loss of Virginity, Mild Angst, Pining, Rey is Sherlock Holmes, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), ben has a secret, imagery hoe, reylo sherlock holmes au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunilicious/pseuds/bunilicious
Summary: It was not every day that one fell in love with the detective investigating one's family for murder, but Benjamin Solo had done just that.Rey Holmes was nothing if not intriguing.He should not be deceived into telling her that he had killed his own father.-----------------A REYLO SHERLOCK HOLMES AU





	Elementary, My Dear Solo!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [v3ryvelvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/v3ryvelvet/gifts).

> To my sweet friend, sweetkyloren! Hope you enjoy, babe!
> 
> Thank you to my beta! You know who you are.

_ Alderaan Hall 1880 _

It was not every day that one fell in love with the detective investigating one's family for murder, but Benjamin Solo had done just that. 

Rey Holmes was nothing if not intriguing, with her sharp hazel eyes and the uncanny ability to peer into the depths of his soul, as she subjected him to countless questions in her unwavering and admirable pursuit of justice. 

Upon his father's sudden disappearance, Ben had known full well the matter would not be put to rest until the authorities had done their due and conducted an investigation that would yield no insights of note. The case would then be closed, shelved alongside countless others which surpassed the dwindling abilities of the local police force. 

And everything would proceed as intended, with Ben ascending to the dukedom of Corellia as the laws of succession came into play, passed down from father to son until the end of days. He would care for his mother and the people relying on the prosperity of Alderaan Hall as his father should have done, had he had more time to do so. Had his father not squandered his fortune away by gambling everything he owned and borrowed from dubious creditors to cover up his expenses. 

Fortunately, the son cared very little for cards and games. Fortunately, the son had money of his own. 

But, of course, a serious complication arose that threatened to tilt the delicate balance Ben had strived for. 

A complication which bore the name of Rey Holmes. 

Before she came of age, Rey had been his uncle's ward, thrust into his orbit upon the death of the girl's parents; who were, from what Ben had heard, ill-equipped to handle the needs of an orphaned child. 

His uncle hadn't fared much better either, confining the girl to boarding schools under the guise of affection until, shortly after her eighteenth birthday, she exchanged the ballroom for the police station, taking on the mantle of sleuth. 

Lady detectives were few and far between, as the unorthodox position made a pariah out of any lady who dared pursue such an unconventional life. Despite that, though he had only heard of her, Ben could not help but admire her courage. And, as the next five years went on, Rey's reputation for case-solving only improved, and the likelihood of them ever crossing paths became more and more unlikely. 

Until the sudden disappearance of Ben's father. Until the subsequent announcement that the man had drowned in a boat accident not far from the coast upon which Alderaan Hall stood, with its majestic walls and winding corridors that seemed to lead nowhere and everywhere. 

Until the sudden arrival of detective Rey Holmes at the gates of Alderaan Hall, intent on uncovering the truth behind this disappearance, spurred by the gratitude she felt towards Ben's uncle and the education he'd helped her obtain. 

Her earnestness, Ben could not question. It was evident in her bright eyes and the upturned corner of her lips as she spoke of topics which she'd studied throughout the years, languages and plays, music and novels, history and all the latest scientific endeavors. All mentioned during the numerous dinners they'd had together at the mansion, under the careful watch of his mother. 

Rey Holmes possessed a wealth of knowledge she yearned to impart, and Ben could not help but be drawn to her openness and enthusiasm, all of which seemed to clash with the guarded nature of her profession. 

"She is a spy, first and foremost," his mother had told him after one such dinner, as soon as Rey excused herself to go and rest in her room. "Never forget that."

His mother was right, of course. Every conversation, Ben knew was designed to make him feel at ease, to lead him into a false sense of security where he would accidentally reveal himself to her. Every instance in which Rey inquired about his life and interests was nothing but a calculated move to uncover the truth behind his father's disappearance. 

His father's death. 

He should not be deceived into thinking her interest in him was genuine. 

Despite the fact that, as the days turned into weeks, he was falling more and more in love with her. 

He should not be deceived into telling her that he had killed his own father. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


"You have the appearance of a man who is constantly troubled by something," Rey said one day, just three weeks into her arrival at Alderaan Hall, where she had poked and prodded every nook and cranny. 

It was an odd statement to begin a conversation with, but since she had accidentally walked straight into him just a few seconds before, landing on top of his body and right into a fresh pile of leaves, Ben figured it was not such a strange thing afterall. 

What was strange was the fact that she made no move to disentangle herself from this situation. She simply offered him a smile that looked earnest at first glance, and he could not stop the corners of his lips from curling up as well, plucking a stray leaf from her mussed coiffure and tossing it aside. 

"Society would judge us both for the unorthodox position we find ourselves in," he said in an attempt to keep a light tone to their conversation, though he could not prevent his heart from hammering in his chest at the mere sensation of her lithe body pressed against his own. 

The autumn weather had been uncommonly warm this year, and the layers of clothing that separated them were light and few. Her skin still smelled of the summer which had ended not that long ago, sunshine and wildflowers mixed together in a potent combination. It would take only a slight movement for him to press his nose against the juncture between her neck and shoulder to inhale her scent and, if he felt brave enough, to press a soothing kiss. 

"If I cared about society and convention, I would have chosen a different profession," she replied at last, and her words pierced through him like a shard of ice. 

In an instant, he was reminded of the reason she had arrived at Alderaan Hall, of her reputation as one of the country's finest lady detectives. The ice in his chest melted, until his blood simmered with anger at himself for having succumbed so easily to her charms and a dream he could never had. 

He rolled her off of him in an instant, moving to his feet with a swiftness that astonished him. "Then it is perhaps best that we both remember our place, Miss Holmes. I am certain that tumbling into a pile of leaves is not part of the requirements in this case." 

The smile vanished from her face as if he had pierced her as well, and she stood up immediately, refusing his offer to help her to her feet. 

"So this is what you think of me," she murmured, shaking the remaining leaves from her dress, a dull brown that betrayed her preference for practical garments. "You think I behave this way in order to solve this mystery."

As he looked into her hazel gaze, he could see tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, and in that moment he wished he could have taken back the words he'd spoken in haste and rage. 

"I don't," he protested, but his words fell on silent ears as she shook her head vehemently. 

"My profession requires an ability to discern when someone is lying to me," she said, blinking the tears away in an effort to steady herself. 

He watched as she took a deep breath, knowing full well that she wished to continue. Knowing full well by now that he should first let her say her peace. 

Knowing that, in his darkest and most shameful moments, the poisonous thought that she was behaving this way on purpose had entered his head. 

For who, in their right mind would love a murderer? 

"You've been lying to me from the very beginning and, despite all logic, despite all my training, I felt drawn to you. You made me act in ways I've never done before, regardless of the rational part of my brain telling me I should not trust you so easily." 

Her voice shook, so she took another deep breath, and in that moment he yearned to step towards her and pull her against him again. To reveal that what she experienced matched his own feelings of uncertainty and sudden affection. 

"And yet, here I am." She flung her arms helplessly to the side. "Revealing everything about myself to you as the days go by, peeling all my layers despite the risks and doubts. Going against the very nature of my occupation."

Ben lowered his head, shame and regret overflowing through his veins. If she knew the things he kept hidden, the unusual fog clouding her judgement would dissipate in an instant. 

He should tell her, he knew. He'd done a shameful act that ought to be punished by law. 

An act that, if found out, would surely make her despise him. But, he could not bear her hatred, wretched and corrupt being that he was. 

"I've always admired you, Rey," he said instead. "From the moment my uncle spoke to me of your decision to pursue this career, I admired your brilliance and courage. And, when I finally saw you, despite the unfortunate circumstances of our first meeting, I knew the feelings I had would develop into something more… something that would cloud my own judgement and duty."

He stepped closer and to his shock, she did not move away from him. Instead, her chin tilted upwards, hazel eyes boring into his own in a steady look that made it impossible to guess what she was truly thinking. 

It was, he could plainly see, the proof of what made her such an accomplished sleuth. "I did not expect to fall in love with the woman investigating me for my father's death."

Rey chuckled at that, and he could not help his eyebrows from furrowing in confusion. 

"Oh, Ben," she murmured, stepping closer and closer until she stood only a breath away from him, so close the lower part of her skirt brushed against his trousers. "I am not here to investigate you."

She went on tiptoes then, wrapping her arms around his shoulders until he leaned forward, just enough for his lips to brush against her own. 

"Why are you here for?“ he asked, his voice trembling in a whisper. 

The corners of her lips tilted upwards. "I'm here to save you," she replied, just seconds before her mouth captured his own. 

She kissed him with the eagerness of someone who had never done this before, enthusiastic and curious, but nonetheless delightful. 

Stunned, Ben stood rooted to the earth like an oak, until her breathy moan woke him from his stupor and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Her corset was nothing if not a nuisance, yet his fingers still fumbled with the buttons at the back of her dress as his lips moved against her own. 

The mystery behind her words lay somewhere, temporarily forgotten due to the desire which coursed through his veins, hard and unrelentless. Though he could not fully indulge in it at present, their current location and clothing making it impossible, he still took great pleasure in the sweet taste of Rey's lips and the soft sighs which escaped her mouth when he began nuzzling the side of her neck, licking and gently biting the spot he'd dreamed of not that long ago. 

When they finally parted for breath, he gazed into her hazel eyes, relieved to see the sadness he'd glimpsed just moments ago disappear. 

The unusually warm autumn wind kissed their faces then, a calm reminder of their surroundings. From the corner of his eyes she saw as the sun shone brightly over Alderaan Hall and the winding corridors within that concealed as much as they revealed. Those old stone walls had seen it all happen and, immediately, Rey's final words came back to him. 

"Why do you want to save me?" he asked, wondering what could have caused such an admission. His hands rested on her waist, fingers no longer fumbling with the buttons. 

"Ben." Her gaze softened suddenly, and her own hands moved to cup his cheeks. "I know you killed your father." 

  
  


~*~

  
  


It was not every day that the detective one had fallen in love with casually revealed one's involvement in a murder. 

The murder of one's father no less. 

And it was not every day that said detective followed this revelation by taking Ben to her bed, fearless and excited by the prospect of what awaited her there, despite her complete inexperience. 

But Rey Holmes was not an ordinary detective. Or an ordinary woman, for that matter. 

And Ben, despite his efforts to conceal himself from suspicion and scrutiny, was not an ordinary man. 

With Rey, he realized now, he could finally be himself. 

In the privacy of her bedchamber he allowed her to undress him, barely stifling a groan as she raked her short fingernails over his chest, his arousal jutting out when she murmured her wish to take him in her mouth. 

He allowed her, barely containing the urge to peak as she gently licked and stroked his shaft, determined to learn what he liked best, which wasn't hard to discern – for as far as Rey was concerned, he discovered he liked everything she did and tried.

Afterwards, he reciprocated, of course, parting her legs and settling himself between them, his mouth at the apex of her thighs. He parted the thatch of dark curls and lavished her with affection as best he knew how, licking and sucking until she unraveled under his ministrations. 

When he entered her at last, stretching her tight opening with his arousal, the gasp she emitted was music to his ears. He slipped in and out of her, slowly at first so as to get her accustomed to his length and girth, then, at her insistence, faster and faster until a coil of nerves gathered at the juncture of her thighs and snapped, causing Rey's release and his own. 

He came with a shout, spilling himself inside her as the walls of her snug warmth fluttered against his member, as if unwilling to let him go until he had given her everything. 

Which he had done, gladly. 

Panting heavily, he slipped out at last, spent, yet still strong enough to pull Rey against his body. With a deep and satisfied sigh, she rested her head on his chest, stroking his body with her right hand as he pressed kisses on the crown of her head. 

"You orchestrated it all, didn't you, Ben?" she asked once their breaths has settled, splaying her palm on his lower abdomen while her eyes collided with his own. 

Certainty brimmed in her voice despite the fact that she worded her conclusion as a question. 

Still, he nodded. 

"I killed my father, though he isn't dead."

"I know," she replied, pressing her lips to his chest, right where his heart pounded. "His gambling debts had to be settled, but he had no money of his own to pay them."

Lifting her head, she used her hands to support herself as her gaze never wavered from his own. Her eyes were soft, understanding nestled deep within. 

"But you had a fortune," she continued in a matter of fact tone, the family's finances clearly well-known to her after having lived in Alderaan Hall for so long. "Accessible only if you ascend to the dukedom." 

"Faking his death was easy," Ben said, tucking an errant curl behind her ear. "Hiding him under this roof even moreso." 

He brushed his knuckles against Rey's arm, the gentle movement causing her to give a pleasurable sigh. It marveled him how, despite knowing what he'd done, she did not cower or flee.

Or denounce him and his parents to the authorities for what they'd done. 

"Hiding from the finest sleuth in this country, however, proved to be impossible," Ben concluded, pulling her back against him as he listened to her melodic laugh. "You should meet my father, one of these days," he continued. "I have no doubt he'll like you tremendously." 

Rey laughed again. "I've already met and spoken to him," she said, and Ben could not help the wide grin that spread across his face. "I am the finest sleuth in the country, you said so yourself. It wasn't difficult to find him." 

He planted a kiss on her lips then, pride and affection overflowing through his veins. "You've truly anticipated everything, haven't you?" he exclaimed when they paused for breath. 

Rey shook her head. "There was one thing I did not take into account," she whispered, cupping his cheek. "Falling in love with you." 

His heart fluttered with joy, and Ben could feel his face bloom with heat. "I love you, too." 

She was, simply put, the most intelligent person he had ever met, and after the feelings shared earlier today, Ben knew without a shadow of a doubt he could not let her go. 

Still, he could not help but ask. "So, what happens now?" 

His family secret, Ben knew well, hung over Alderaan Hall like a shadow. And, despite Rey's feelings for him, he was very much aware of her desire to bring justice. 

"The creditors your father owed money to have done a good deal of illegal dealings of their own," she revealed, her gaze growing serious. "Your father has learned his lesson and agreed to help bring them to justice in exchange for your family’s safety." 

His jaw went slack, too stunned to speak in light of the revelation, though not too stunned at yet another piece of evidence that showed why Rey was the finest sleuth there ever was. 

"He will then return to the world, found at last by his family not too far from Alderaan Hall." She ran her fingers through his hair, the gesture soothing Ben in an instant. "All will be as it was."

She delivered the answers to his problems with stunning certainty, yet despite it all, fear gripped Ben at the thought that, by returning to life as it was before his father's disappearance, he would lose her. 

He would be the bachelor son of a duke, pressured to marry for wealth and status. And she will return to her profession, away from the society she'd rejected once before. Though, he hoped she knew that, unlike other men of his station, he would never pressure her to give up the occupation which had brought her so much prestige. 

He loathed to ask for clarification, but deep down he knew he had to. 

He could not hide anymore. 

"And what happens afterwards?“ he whispered, but even then he could not prevent his voice from shaking.

The apples of her cheeks bloomed pink, and a bright smile quickly followed it. "Elementary, my dear Solo," Rey said, bringing her lips close to his. "We marry." 

And they did just that. 

  
  


FIN

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this beautiful autumnal gift! The prompt was: person A walks on leaves and bumps into person B and they fall. Somehow, this turned into a Sherlock Holmes AU lol. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, please don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos! Hope you have a great day!


End file.
